chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Humbert Huxley
Name: Humbert Surname: Huxley Title/Nickname: Arcanegineer-Detective Race: Human/High elf hybrid Class: Tough one, really. Age: 29 Appearance: Long black hair in a ponytail with a goatee. Wears an ecclectic red suit of clothing, armor, gizmos and gadgets Alignment: Lawful Neutral Psychology: Humbert is an intelligent and resourceful character who always finds a way to get his way, so long as that way is legitimate. Because he could not wield magic, he found a way of somehow channeling it. Because he was put down, he found a way to earn respect. He is on a neverending quest for knowledge and furthering of his craft. Following the philosophy of the mages even without being one, he does not believe knowledge or ideas to be good or evil, but the use one might make of it can be. Birthplace: Dalaran Actual residence: Is there a nice inn near you? Background: Birth and a half "Half-breed". That is of the words that have been plaguing Humbert all his life. “Statement of fact”, he thought. “I AM a half-breed”. If his troubles had ended there, he might have counted himself fortunate enough, but fate would have him bear another stigma. How could the son of two Kirin Tor mages have absolutely no magical affinity whatsoever? Humphrey is born to Dalaran mages Reuben Huxley and Tyria Sunblaze. Brought up to two cultures, Humbert has found what he believes to be a proper balance. While he does acknowledge his elven heritage, he finds himself more comfortable in the company of men, who seem more inclined to accept him as one of theirs than the elves do. Youth and Arcane inertia There was only consternation over the fact. Humbert was magically inert. He was born of two mages, and yet he simply could not cast a single spell. It has been theorized that perhaps his hybrid genetic makeup was the source oh the problem, but lack of another hybrid to verify that hypothesis relegated it to the realm of speculation. So what does a child do in Dalaran if he cannot practice magic? Humbert was fortunate enough to be be granted access to the wealth of knowledge held within the walls of the floating city, and certainly had the intelligence to make the most of it. He learned much in the ways of engineering, alchemy, enchanting, the channeling of magic and began creating wondrous contraptions that allowed him to use arcane power in his daily routine. The first such objects he created were “The Spikes”. The swords, a creation of a local smith, were quite ordinary, as Dalaran craft goes. They were good looking, well-balanced weapons. Through perseverance, he succeeded in enchanting them in such a way that he could channel the arcane power of mana potions into them. The arcane magic would then power-up the gems he had carefully selected and had a jewelcrafter place along the blade. The end result was that the swords now glowed a fiery red and allowed it’s wielder to cast a very limited list of spells until it’s mana ran out, and the process needed to be repeated again. With the success of his first piece of "arcanegineering", his projecte eventually grew more elaborate. He started building as a hobby other pieces of equipment using mana as a source of power. Theft and career choice The young man’s skills were gaining more and more renown, and several collectors and wealthy powerful people asked him to reproduce the process that had created “The Spike”, but the young man always refused. He may not be a mage himself, but he understood very well what the meaning of this could be. Should any more of these weapons come into circulation, who knows in what hands they would land? One night, as the Huxley family was sleeping, Humbert’s worst fears became a reality. A stealthy thief had made it’s way into the house, found Humbert’s room and silently removed the swords from the mana pool in which they rested before disappearing into the night. Humbert was crushed when he found that his creation had disappeared. He made several inquiries to constabulary forces, but nothing came up. Eventually he set his mind on the creation of a suit of armor. For days and weeks he toiled on his new project, hoping that some day "The Spikes" would turn up again, and that in the meantime, they were safely in the collection of some rich merchant and not used for evil deeds. A friend of the family, another mage of some renown, had come from Stormwind and pointed out an article about one of his experiments in the Stormwind Herald. Out of pure curiosity, Humbert started reading the other articles until he came across this: Man with strange sword robs Lakeshire mayor by Marck Lamy The mayor of Lakeshire was the victim of a mugging yesterday as he left City Hall. He was walking home like he did every night after a long day’s work when out of nowhere “a short man, more like a child or maybe a gnome” appeared in front of him. ... “The individual wielded a strange glowing sword” explained the mayor, still shaken by the night’s events. ... “He asked for my money, I’d better cough it up, or I’d regret it” he said. As the mayor made to run, the man waved the glowing blade in the air, and from it came a rain of ice that froze his victim into place. The thief then proceeded to remove any valuables he could find before giving a bow and disappearing into the forest ... The young man knew that he HAD to go to Lakeshire, but he was well aware that just arranging for transportation would take days. He did not waste any time, and kept working night and day on his suit of armor. Three days later, the flamboyand red suit of armor was completed, and he was on his way to Lakeshire, Redridge, where he would interview the Mayor. -----in the case of “The Spikes” will be here when written----- At the conclusion of his adventure, Humbert realized to his own surprise that, while he had gone through a world of trouble to get his property back, he had thoroughly enjoyed the exercise. He found that the use of logical deduction brought him immense intellectual gratification and that the practices of forensic sciences greatly suited his research and "arcanengineering" skills perfectly. Upon his return to Dalaran, Humbert offered what expertise he possessed to the constabulary force. He was taken in as an assistant by one of the Detective Inspectors, and studied very carefully the practices of the trade. Eventually he was made an inspector himself, and even made Detective Inspector. In a relatively short period of time, he had gone from being "that half-breed who can't cast a spell" to “That much respected detective”. His reputation slowly growing outside of the realm of the city, Humbert decided to leave the constabulary force and offer his services to anyone who should require it as the world’s first Consulting Arcanegineering Detective. To this day he wears the red suit of mana-chanelling armor. Of course it has changed forms several times as his skills progressed.